the princess and the peasent
by CarlisleandEsme
Summary: as the beloved princess of forksland goes missing. the king turns to the royal profacy to find the choosen one who will rescue her. A Peasent? not a prince or a king but a peasent. Carlisle Cullen! T for later chapters. please give it a try!


As I gazed out over the balcony, that joined my chamber, I smiled. One day would, not rule, but lead this beautiful land known as Forks. But first there is the matter in hand of finding my king. Suitors have travelled far and wide ever since my 18th birthday, which had been 4 years ago. My father, King Charlie Platt has become worried that I would never marry and become Queen. But he did not understand my side of the story. No one did, except my little sister Bella. She just turned 18 this past spring and is, as l had been and still is, being pushed to find a husband.

l sighed and focused on the torched lanterns scattered around the village. How l would love to just be free for a day. Like the villagers. Being able to have free from tea and lunchtimes with boring men that only want to put a on my finger and to become king. That's all they want. I sighed again as I noticed the storm clouds brewing from far over Mt. Eclipse. My white nightgown fluttered around my legs and my loose caramel curls framed my face as the wind started to pick up meaning the rain was coming. I shivered and turned back towards my room it lasted one more glance over the town before pulling, the doors closed and joining the curtains. Now the only light in the room was the candles spread around my bedside. It felt suddenly eerie usually I felt safe and warm in my chamber. Not tonight. I brushed the feeling off thinking, it was the storm. I was wrong. Suddenly the sound of floorboards underweight came from near the doorway. I spun around to find only empty space. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as another feelings wept over me in crushing waves. I was being watched. My eyes scanned the room as I feared of even moving. _It has to be a rat _I told myself, desperately trying not to think the unthinkable. A sudden breeze against my bare back, thanks to my nightgown, made me turn around. The double doors were open, wide the curtains bellowing in the wind. I had closed them had I? I stepped cautiously towards the balcony, and just stopped inches under the threshold as I saw a blur of white outside. Something was out there. I was now panting heavily in terror. I stared out into the cold, dark night willing whatever was out there to show themselves. Suddenly a pale, white hand appeared from under the balcony railing. The blood drained from my face, I tried to scream but it seemed to be stuck in my throat. By now another identical hand appeared next to its twin and at a blink of an eye they seemed to let out a burst of power as they launched the white blur into the air. The blur seemed to spin before finally coming to a stop just a few feet from me. It was then that I realised the crouched for of a body. As it straightened I felt the air leave my lungs as came face to face with the thing that is this kingdom's worst nightmare. Count Arocola. A vampire. A smile suddenly appeared on his handsome, yet terrifying face.

"My, my my. You certainly have grown up to be the princess that everyone thought you would be, my lady" he said I, surprisingly calming voice. He even bowed at the end. I was frozen where I was, as I tried to desperately calm the loud pumping of my blood through my veins.

Suddenly Count Arocola breathed deeply then slowly opened his eyes and my emerald green eyes became face to face with the dreaded red eyes of the devil.

"You do smell absolutely irresistible, my dear" he said as he moved forward till he was now under the threshold and inches from me. His eyes darted down towards my pulse point before darting up to look into mine. Instead of bright red, they were now an even more terrifying pitch black. He was thirsty.

"I do hope that you survive this my dear as you are going to be the main thing that will get me what I want" he said before I felt a freezing cold hand on the back of my skull and with one tiny clench of his hand under my skull my vision failed as did my body. The last thing I felt was cold, rough arms encircling me. And the last thing I heard was the sounds of the tower bells. The princess was gone.


End file.
